


Letters To The Montreal Canadiens

by Crosbyyyyy87



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fan Letters, Personal Favorite, Personal Letters, Random & Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosbyyyyy87/pseuds/Crosbyyyyy87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a book with a few letters to some of my favourite players on the Habs:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue(Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) this is going to be a book filled with a few personal letters that I've written to my favourite players on the Montreal Canadiens.(2 will probably be written to Subban lol) and I am glad to share them all with you:) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy them:)

Now that you all have gotten through the short note you're all free to go to the next chapter to the first letter:)


	2. Dear P.K. Subban

Dear P.K. Subban,

You're my favourite player in the NHL, I've always been a fan of you but I've also looked up to you since I first became a Habs fan in 2010 . You're skills on the ice never fails to impress anyone that watches you, especially me and seeing how happy you look when you step foot on the ice never fails to make me smile. I always tell people that if I were to start playing hockey it would be because of you and the reason behind it is because I would want to become like you.You seriously are a one of a kind player and we are all extremely lucky to have someone like you on our team.

Seeing how you act in duel videos against Gallagher, Eller, etc or watching your funny moments on and off the ice can always make me laugh. I could be in the worst mood possible, but as soon as I watch one of those videos I'm instantly happy. 

But I don't only love you for being able to make me laugh or for how good you are on the ice, I also love you for the amazing person you are off the ice. Hearing about how happy you are when you meet new fans or that time you donated 10 million dollars to the Children's Hospital in Montreal showed everyone, including that you really do have a heart of gold.

I remember my friend telling me that what you did was for publicity and hearing that pissed me off so much because I knew you didn't and wouldn't even think about doing it for something like that. Reading hate I found about you when you scored the winning goal against Boston is the playoffs 2 years ago not only got me angry but it also brought me to tears because someone like you doesn't deserve any of it. It was your talent that beat the Bruins that night, not the colour of your skin.(quoted by a Bruins fan)

Now I know you're never going to see this(even though I wish you would) but I'm just going to end this letter by saying Thank You. 

Thank you for not only being such a great teammate and player, but for being yourself and someone I can idolize.

Sincerely(well for now),

Paolina❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also be publishing this book on my Wattpad soon! My username is CMcDavid1997 so you can also check it out there if you like:)


	3. Dear P.K. Subban(part 2)

Earlier today you were traded to Nashville for Shea Weber and the moment I found out I was so upset. I threw my phone on the couch, called my mom told her about the trade then started crying. When my brother had first told me I thought he was joking, but then when I saw it on NHL.com I knew it wasn't a joke. Knowing that you weren't going to be on the Montreal Canadiens anymore hurt me so much. 

You've been on the team since I first became a Habs fan in February of 2010 and I've been a fan of you ever since. You never failed to entertain me then and you definitely haven't failed now. But what hurts the most about this whole trade is the fact when I watch a Montreal game on Tv I won't see you and even If I go with my brother(who is also a big Habs fan) to a game I won't see you there either. 

I am going to miss you soooooo much P.K. And I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done on the Habs. You truly are a one of a kind player that we were extremely lucky to have on our team! And no matter what team you play for you always have and always will be my favourite on the team. 

I just wanted to end this letter by wishing you the best of luck in your future with the Preds, even though you don't need it because I know you'll do great with any team lol. 

I love you P.K.❤️

Sincerely,

Paolina❤️


End file.
